A clue to my Riddle
by CheeseThingy
Summary: A figure came from behind casting a dark shadow across the ground in front of me. Startled, I looked up into the face of Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Lethal smoke clung to the inside of my lungs choking me with each shuddering breath. Haphazardly, I stumbled toward my bedroom door, snatching madly at the handle, which scalded the soft palm of my hand. As I cried out in pain, a thick blanket of smoke spewed from beneath the door burning the inside of my chest. Coughing madly, I stumbled back upon my bed; my eyes stinging as the thick smoke engulfed my room.

From beneath my bedroom floor, I could hear the deafening roar of flames as they began to travel toward the top floor. Desperately, I turned to my only chance of escape; the window. Grabbing the nearest object, I hurled it with all my might through the windowpane; shards of glass flew back and sliced my exposed skin.

In the distance sirens echoed... There was still hope.

Smoke began to billow from the open window. Glancing behind, I watched flames dance up beneath the door. Like poison, panic coursed through my veins. My only option was to jump. Carefully, I climbed onto the window ledge and with one quick glimpse at the earth below; I let gravity do its work. Thankfully, I landed in the garden hedge before rolling a few metres and ending up on my back, flat on the icy cold footpath. Every injured part of my body tingled; I was healing.

With one last look at the burning house I closed my eyes from the sounds of sirens and floated into a world of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, I woke in a strange room. Never had I seen a place like this before and for a second I thought I was in hospital but, the lack of equipment soon erased that idea. It was small and contained one bed and one wardrobe; not that I had any possessions to put in it... Wiping sleep from my eyes, I searched my brain for answers but still, I had no idea where I was or why I was here, yet, I figured it had something to do with the fire. Speaking of fire…I glanced down at my body relieved to find all my wounds had healed, as expected. I wondered idly if anyone else noticed how fast I recovered...

The door creaked open and a skinny, harassed looking woman entered. Again I blinked. What was going on? I eyed her with suspicion and she gave me what she thought was a true smile. Who was she? What did she want?

Neither of us seemed willing to speak and the silence that followed her entrance was awfully awkward. After a while of sitting and staring, waiting for nothing to happen, I broke the quiet, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're in an orphanage," she replied softly, allowing the sentence to hang coldly in the stillness that preceded her statement.

I swallowed excess saliva thinking her sentence through. What the hell was I doing in an orphanage? Perhaps I had miss-heard? I decided to make sure, "A-What?"

"I'm Mrs. Cole," she pulled that false smile again, ignoring my outburst.

"Bethany Miller," I mumbled pathetically introducing myself, questioning her once more, "Why am I here?"

"Because…" she seemed hesitant to give me an explanation, "Well…ah...both your adoptive parents were killed in the house fire. Sorry," she sounded far from it. Her words however had their desired effect.

Instantly, I felt a stab to my heart as if it were being ripped in two... Even though they were not my real parents their deaths still had an impact on me and now I was left with an empty hole deep inside... A single warm tear cascaded gently down my cheek.

Mrs. Cole stood up looking uncomfortable, "Well... if you need anything just...ah... let me know," she gave one last phony grin before leaving the room, leaving me to sit alone on the bed in my grief not knowing how to really deal with it.

I took a deep breath before letting out a shoulder shaking sob. Never had I intended on being shipped into an orphanage… then again I hadn't expected a severe house fire to wipe out my family...

It was a few hours later that Mrs. Cole returned to tell me that I was allowed downstairs to see the other children and I thought as she left my room again, I would do just that; anything to escape my grief...

Everything felt surreal, different; like another world…a world I had no connection to...or ever will...

Downstairs, I entered a large room which looked oddly like a play room; a depressing kind of place filled with broken toys and used books. Here the other orphans sat together playing tatty old board games or else trying to decipher reading books too advanced for their age. My entrance turned them away from their activities and curiosity crossed their features.

So many pairs of different eyes were upon me…I felt overwhelmed. They continued to stare as I walked across the room, so I bowed my head and watched my own feet trudge tragically toward a corner.

Then another pair of feet blocked mine and I dared to look up.

A pale skinned boy with dark hair smirked at the sudden fear that I let spread across my face. Intimidation seemed to be his thing. "Who are you?" He demanded with a hidden hint of authority in his voice.

My grief ebbed away, slowly shifting into annoyance, "That would be none of your business."

Initially the look upon his face was shock before it calmly turned to murder. Fear clawed up my throat but I refused to let it show. His eyes narrowed to small slits, "We shall see," he whispered venomously.

I watched the boy walk away and I soon realised the room was awfully quiet. Nobody had moved an inch from before but their appearance had changed to one of absolute alarm and terror. Confused, I turned to the room.

"What?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"You should be careful how you act around Tom Riddle," a girl sitting in a corner piped up.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Amy Benson," she replied matter-of-factly.

"And why, Amy, should I be careful as to how I act around this Tom Riddle?" A hint of sarcasm was layered through my voice.

"He will hurt you," she replied seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

I made to make a smart reply when I saw a look in the girl's eye that said she had indeed been badly hurt. Again I felt utterly confused. What kind of orphanage was this? Was I missing something here?

"Did he hurt you?" I asked both serious and troubled.

My reply was silence. For a few moments I waited while she merely stared at me for what felt like a long time before standing and walking away. I watched her go, my mind lost in thought. What the hell was going on in this place? I figured the longer I stayed here the more chances I had in finding out...

The rest of the afternoon I spent sitting quietly in a corner just thinking about everything; it was a long afternoon. An afternoon I thought would never end. That wasn't the worst of it...

It was like every child had lost their ability to speak. The silence, I was not used to. In time, I suppose, I would eventually get used to it. For now though, I would have to endure it... There was something else I wasn't used to too; being stared at.

Riddle continually did so while I was in the same vicinity as him. It annoyed me greatly to be the object of constant observation especially when I had no idea why. His expression I found difficult to read, making me wonder what he was thinking; probably how much I annoyed him.

His gaze made me uncomfortable, though I figured it was perhaps his intention. Really, I can only guess as I don't know, but, whatever his intention may be I will not allow it to get the better of me!

Besides, there was something far more distracting to look forward to. Tomorrow all the orphans were being taken out to the beach. We were all in need of some fresh air, apparently. Nonetheless, fresh air meant the chance to leave this dreary place for a while and maybe it would finally give me a chance to make friends with the other children, that way I can try to forget… even though sometimes it's difficult not to...

The grief held inside is still raw and just when I think it has been forgotten it comes back when I least expect it to and I end up crying myself to sleep wishing things were different...

The air tasted of salt as gulls wailed mournfully overhead while the sea slapped roughly against the sand and rocks. A sea breeze blew wildly through my hair throwing it backwards into a tangled mess. It was magnificent to finally escape the indoors and venture into the wilderness...it was as close as I would ever get to freedom...

As I sat I knew I had been right about the fresh air because that's all we were going to receive. The ocean wasn't in its best condition for swimming in and the weather remained, as ever, blistering cold. Deciding there was nothing else to do but sit; I spotted a small grassy hill that looked inviting enough so carefully, I sat myself down, staring out at the horizon where the sky met the sea...lost completely in thought...

Moments later, a figure came from behind, casting a dark shadow across the ground in front of me. Startled, I looked up into the face of Tom Riddle.

"I apologise about before," he said smoothly, his face full of what I perceived to be sorrow.

I blinked before I replied rather awkwardly, "It's okay…"

To my astonishment, he didn't walk away and the flicker of a smile spread across his face, "Would you mind joining me while I take a walk?"

"Um…sure? I guess," I said, wondering why he would pick on me of all people, "Where are we walking to?"

His smile grew and he even showed some teeth, "See that cave?"

I followed his line of sight, "Yes."

"That's where we are walking to," he seemed delighted at the prospect and so I stood and together we walked.


	4. Chapter 4

He led me across a sandy bank that looked as if it would have been under the sea during high tide directing me slowly toward our destination. As we walked, my nerves began to kick in and I began to have many doubts as to why I accepted this boy's offer. So I slowed my pace down; should I run?

He glanced behind and noticed the great gap I had created between us, "Quickly! I want to show you something!"

I noticed how acute my senses were to every noise and movement around me and somehow I felt like I was walking straight into a trap. "Coming!" I replied, still deciding on whether I should run or not...in the end I decided to just continue the walk...would this be a mistake? I had a feeling I was bound to find out...

To my surprise, he waited patiently for me to catch up and when I did, he held his hand out to me. Quickly, I noticed the wind out here was worse than on land, so much so that my hair was being blown into my eyes making it damn difficult to see his face.

"Take my hand."

Reluctantly, I slipped my hand in his, feeling his thumb run over my skin. Finally, I managed to catch a small look of curiosity on his features.

"Your skin is extremely soft," he whispered.

"I moisturise," I lied; he met my electric blue eyes and I saw his scepticism.  
"I see," he mumbled.

We continued in silence toward the cave he had pointed out and as we drew closer I gasped in fright as it yawned out of the rocks before us like a giant mouth. Fear rushed up my feet draining my face of blood. His grip was tight as he dragged me along and I could sense his eagerness. It was then I really felt I shouldn't have come with him alone...

He stopped at the entrance and let my hand go, "You first," he said softly.

I turned to him and had to ask; "Why?"

Slowly he turned to me, "Don't you trust me?"

His question put me on the spot and I found I didn't know how to reply. I fumbled for the right words but they didn't come.

"I thought you were my friend," he spoke with just the right amount of sadness which made me collapse my shoulders and let out a huge sigh.

"Okay, okay," I huffed avoiding his question, "Me first."

Fearfully, I entered the dark gloom of the cave; each breath echoing piercingly in my ears. The vast emptiness was uninviting and unnerving even to me. My senses were even sharper in the dark as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps...though in the gloom I could not see to whom these steps belonged...

"Tom?" I asked into the dark.

"You know," came a soft almost evil reply, "I never realised how vulnerable a person could be until I realised that they aren't vulnerable, they are merely foolish."

My breathing accelerated. Find the light, I told myself, that's the exit...

"Thinking of running? Have you not heard the stories?" he asked again, "I have done this all before, and I am no amateur when it comes to these things but I am afraid you are..."

"I am afraid Tom, that you have no idea what you are up against," I replied my voice full of venom. Literally.


	5. Chapter 5

His laughter bounced off the walls of the cave and echoed all around. Obviously, My words amused him greatly but I kept my focus on that light, no one needed to get hurt if he let me go. I just needed to get to the light.

"Are you threatening me?" he sounded highly amused. This irritated me a little but I controlled myself.

"I never threaten, I am merely stating that you should never underestimate your intended victims" I said tonelessly except in my head I was laughing at him for his stupidity.

There was a small silence before he spoke "you are not afraid anymore…"

The dark was starting to making me unsettled. I hated it. Darkness was not my friend. The light called me toward it. I needed it; to escape this place. "There is no reason to be"

A figure stood in front of the exit; that of a human boy and I knew it was Riddle "Tiss tiss I am ashamed in you, I expected so much more and to think that I actually believed your words, that is until, you made for the exit"

I hissed as I bared my razor sharp teeth "move"

"I am going to make you hurt and you are going to regret ever making a fool out of me!" he sounded angry now and he was advancing quickly.

The last thing I wanted to do was reveal what I truly was. If he discovered my secret then my whole world would be doomed. With much haste I kept stepping back and as far away from him as possible but going deeper and deeper into the depths of the dark.

I heard him sniff the air "do I smell fear?"

That disgusted me greatly; the way he liked fear. He was disgusting and shameful even for a human. As I took a step back my foot caught in a small crack and I fell backwards and snapped my arm. Its crack echoed all around.

"Oh dear, are you hurt?" he didn't sound very distressed instead he sounded enthusiastic. He has a habit of feeling an emotion that doesnt fit the situation.

It took less than a second for my arm to heal and in that second his fingers found my throat. His breathing accelerated and his heart beat extremely fast. I began to panic slightly.

Then…

"Why are you not hurting?" there was a tone of annoyance in his voice and his grip upon my soft throat tightened.

"Perhaps you're weak?" I chocked, smartly.

It became apparent that this was the wrong thing to say as he dragged me through the dark of the cave and into the blinding light. I blinked furiously trying to adjust to the light. His face came extremely close to mine and his gaze burned into my skin.

"Or maybe….you are different" for a split second I could have sworn his eyes flashed red. Surely that was just my imagination?


	6. Chapter 6

Ignoring the red I was sure I had seen in his eyes, I laughed mockingly at his opinion throwing it back at him, "or maybe you are different?"

This was a deadly game to be playing especially since his grip upon my throat tightened in displeasure, "of course I am different! It sets me apart from _them_! But you also are different! I want to know why!?"

My forehead creased into a frown at the tone he used and I held back the desire to bit this little freak and run back to the beach leaving him to die, "let me go and no harm will come to you"

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!!!" he cried in a savage rage, using his other free hand to grasp my wrist ensuring that should my neck break free he would still have hold, "I want to know what makes _you_ different! I want to know if _you_ are like _me_"

Like him! My rage I could not control.

"Not bloody likely considering I'M NOT HUMAN!!!" this I spat in my temper without realising the damage I had just caused until it was too late and my words could not be taken back.

He dropped me like a hot potato and backed away watching as I stood, eyeing me up and down a mixture of suspicion and curiosity on his face. His hands he couldn't keep still.

"Not human?" he whispered as if he could not believe it, like this was all part of the game, "not possible?"

"I'm leaving"

He moved like lightening, grabbing hold of my arm with both of his hands which tightened their hold upon my arm when I spun round to remove them. Idiot me should just have run away while he stood dumbstruck.

"Tell me more!" he demanded pulling me closer.

"No! Let me go!" I ordered, pushing myself away from him in visible repulsion. He struggled keeping me close. He knew as well as me that his intimidation techniques weren't going to work and a violent rage was pulsing behind his eyes; obviously he hated not being in control.

"What are you if you aren't human!?" he insisted again.

"Nothing-I lied so you would let me go!" I admit this too was a lie and unfortunately for me he saw right through it.

"You can't fool_ me_! How dare you suppose _me_ stupid enough to would fall for such a trick!" one of his hands relinquished their grip on my arm only to come crashing down upon my cheek throwing my head off to the side from such an impact "you didn't hurt like the _others_! So tell me!"

My cheek stung from his slap and all this did was anger me more "don't tempt me Riddle! I can and will kill you!"

He laughed loudly in a fit of hysterics, leaning in close, a look of pure anger in his features, "what are you?" he had managed to bring me to his chest and being this close made me feel disgusted even more. When angry he looked ugly.

"Let me go and I'll tell you" I lied, keeping my eyes focused on his so that I could form a sort of trust in the hope that he'd let me go.

"You lie to me again! You fool! I can see right through you" he raised his hand again as if to hit me but instead his face twisted even more in anger and he pulled me closer the horrible, despicable human runt!

"I'm not afraid of you and your threats!" I admitted openly.

"Then I will not let you go-this I assure you" his grip just got tighter to the point where I could barely feel my arm. This was not something I was going to win. There was no other choice; I'd have to tell him. How I hate being beaten by a pathetic human, made even worse by one so egotistic.

"Fine I'm going to promise you that I will tell you _if_ you let me go first"

He raised an eyebrow unbelievingly shaking his head.

In desperation I leant into his ear and whispered "I never break promises…you can trust me"

He pulled away and eyed me watching every breath, every twitch and every movement my body made. There was a look of indecision upon his face as he stared into my eyes and I stared right back.

I waited for a while then finally; silently he pushed me from his chest.

"Thank you" I whispered begrudgingly.

"Now tell me" he demanded of me again not stopping for conversation, "or I'll get you while you sleep"

Laughter escaped me as I took his words like they were some kind of a joke but his face said otherwise and I fell silent.

"Now" he sounded dangerous; nothing from the usual.

He stood patiently struggling to keep cool and calm as if nothing had happened. I was about to say when I had a sudden thought, "you really want to know?'

"Wasn't I obvious enough?" he muttered, an attempt at a joke I didn't find funny.

"Okay okay I get the picture" came my sulky reply, "just wanted to know"

He snorted loudly "shut up and tell me already or I'll die of boredom"

How I wished he would! But I didn't voice my opinion; it wouldn't do anything anyway except make him angry again.

"Just don't tease me"

He stared at me indifferent, his foot tapping the ground impatiently; I got the message loud and clear. Sighing with defeat I decided it's time I did some explaining…


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my mouth ready to spill my secret when I hastily shut it again. A new thought had crossed my mind; one that made me have doubts about telling Riddle. I watched his eyes narrow to small slits as he readied himself for a chase, "you promised" he reminded.

"I promised, yes" came my reply while I was in thought, "but how can _I_ trust _you_?"

This question he wasn't expecting and it showed; his face drained of all colour. There was a mixture of confusion and fear on his face and he stood like a statue, horrified by the idea of trust.

"You say you can hurt people, you say you are different….what are _you_?" I said standing firm.

His features quickly adjusted and movement came back to his limbs, his expression; emotionless, "why should _I_ tell _you_?"

A smile spread across my face. I saw right through his expressionless face and hidden somewhere in the depths of his eyes was the unmistakable sign of excitement; he wanted to tell me.

My smile broadened, I decided to play on this, "are you human?"

He twitched desperately trying to hold his tongue "yes I am"

"You don't act like one" I added laughing lightly.

This made him look joyous and even more excited, "really?"

My smile struggled to stay in its place as I was revolted by his tone. My voice came out sweet and tender "how is it you can hurt people just by holding them firm?"

He was buzzing with anticipation; it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to control himself, "I don't know if it's true", he leant close his eyes sparkling, "I was only told a week ago"

"Told what?" I added, taking my voice up to angelic tones.

He frowned suddenly and pulled away almost alarmed at himself "I can't trust _you_"

My smile broadened "then we are in the same boat, without trust neither of us can tell each others secret"

He gnashed his teeth together raging inside at being tricked in such a way. He knew it was true so he paced back and forth in a silent fume; deep in thought. I watched him walk to and fro proud I had got him where _I_ wanted him.

Suddenly he came to an abrupt halt; right in front of me. Eyeing him apprehensively he held out his hand "My name is Tom Riddle"

"I know who you are" my hand didn't shake his; my voice was icy cold.

"But isn't trust started upon introduction?" he asked puzzled, looking down at his outstretched hand.

"Not always; depends on the impression you first make" he looked up at me then and he knew I was hinting subtly to our first meeting.

"Well I am starting again; creating a new impression" he wiggled his hand at me and reluctantly I took it, "Bethany Miller"

He smiled, forcefully, "pleased to meet you" he didn't sound like it.

This was ridiculous! Standing here shaking hands, pretending not to have met.

"Okay, stop!" I pulled my hand angrily from his "this isn't going to change things; I can't just forget"

He mused for a second "hmmm….what to do"

My reply I bit back, I would have loved to have told him what to do.

"Why don't we start a friendship?" this question threw me completely. Not that I haven't been asked that before but he was not the friendly type. No way! There was no room in his life except for him as far as I'm concerned.

"Do you have any idea what that involves?" I enquired matter-of-factly.

"Hopefully trust?" came his smart reply. I couldn't help but smile at his naivety. Such a reply would only come from one who has never experienced friendship and although I felt I should have pitied him I didn't because it was his fault for isolating himself from everyone else.

"You have no idea" I mumbled half-smiling.

His anger started to grow again at my amused smile "well at least give me a chance!"

"You had plenty of opportunities to offer your friendship instead you lure me here push me around and threaten death!" he was trying not to smile; I on the other hand was fuming.

"And now I offer friendship" the smile didn't leave his face. I was using all my energy to stop myself from hitting him, he watched me, and no reply came so he added with delight "wouldn't you prefer friendship to death?"

Such control made my head ache and I blurted "I hate you"

This wiped the smile form his face though not completely.

"You're only doing this so that you can gain my trust and discover my secret! What friendship is that!?" I cried.

"It is an interesting one with an unlikely beginning and probably and unlikely ending" he replied; his smile back in place.

No words could come from my mouth I was in too much shock. He waited for nothing and grabbed my wrist insisting we return to the beach. The whole journey I kept in a silent fury, all the while wishing he were dead! The nerve! The cheek! Whatever he forces upon me, I will not endure his friendship!


	8. Chapter 8

For several weeks we sat in each others company without finding any cause for conversation. It was an awkward silence; each of us lost in our own thoughts. His thoughts were probably on how he wished he hadn't asked to be my friend.

In each of those silent sessions spent with Riddle, my mind sat in grief. His attack on me made my grief worse and it was difficult not to show any form of sadness upon my face. Sometimes it showed and I often saw Riddle glancing sideways at me when this happened; he wasn't the only one.

Every child in that orphanage now looked at me as if I was a kind of enemy.

At first they were surprised at seeing Riddle and I sitting next to each other. Now they won't speak to me or even acknowledge my presence. This didn't faze Riddle as I knew he was used to it nor did it faze me. Company I did not need.

We tried a few times trying to get to know each other but our conversations often went dead; each of us not wanting to trust the other. So we sat indifferent to each other, staring off in the distance, always looking away but not at each other.

After a while I thought he would never gain my trust. But gain my trust he did.

***

It was on another outing and the day was warm and sunny. This time we were going into the markets, not that we could buy anything. I was excited at the thought of something to do.

Riddle took his usual silent post beside me and we were divided into pairs and allowed to walk through the markets. I walked beside Riddle in total silence wondering when his patience would crack and he'd give up on his endeavor.

Neither of us asked where we were going; we just walked and walked; sometimes our hands brushed as we were pushed by crowds of people. On one of those occasions, for the first time in weeks, we looked at each other.

He looked emotionless and I gave a weak smile but he hastily turned away. I gave a bitter sigh; what was the point?

We turned down a dark alley and I feared another attack from him but he did nothing. We just continued on in our usual silence listening as our feet slopped in puddles of filthy water. It smelt really bad and would have been a nice little dark corner to grow viral bacteria. Riddle was rushing ahead and I lagged behind with my hand over my nose.

That's when it happened.

Someone grabbed me from behind pressing a cold object to my throat. I yelled out and saw Riddle spin around and stop; my limbs thrashed wildly, flailing in a desperate attempt at escape.

"Shut up!" I got a face full of putrid breath and I gagged.

Riddle was running full pelt toward us as I fought with my attacker; he was trying to drag me through a door. My constant efforts at freedom stopped him from achieving this. Like lightening, Riddle appeared beside us and I was amazed at his speed.

"LET HER GO!!!" Riddle screamed latching onto the males arm.

There was a deafening scream, the hands holding me relinquished their grip and I bolted. But I could still hear that god awful wail that echoed all around that was until it stopped abruptly.

The alleyway seemed so much longer and the exit too far away.

There was a pitter patter of running feet behind me and my fear accelerated me forward; please I didn't want to be captured again.

However a soft hand grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"You're okay" I didn't realise I was crying and Riddle held me to him, hugging me tightly in reassurance.

This relieved me greatly and I sobbed into his neck; there was only so much violence a girl can take.

"You should have kept up with me" he muttered, "it's dangerous"

"I didn't know where we were going! If you had opened your stupid mouth and said something then none of this would have happened!" hysteria was making me go crazy and my tears ran like a tap.

There was a hint of guilt in his eyes before he hid it away "what matters now is that your safe"

"How did you stop him?" I demanded chocking back a sob "you're eleven! How did you stop him?!"

He stared at me for a second "you're in shock, let me accompany you back-"

"NO!" I cried, "You have my trust! Please just tell me"

He came close to my face, wiping my tears away "I will tell you when we return to the orphanage but for now we will look for a place to sit so you can calm down"

He took my hand and pulled me on and somehow I felt safer with him than anyone else even if a few weeks back I would have said different.


	9. Chapter 9

When we returned to the orphanage, again Riddle took my hand but this time leading me upstairs and out of earshot of all the other children, who watched us go with hidden curiosity. We rushed up a flight of stairs and onto the second floor where he turned quickly to the first door along a line of others down a long corridor; it was eerily quiet.

He ushered me in first before entering the room himself and closing the door quietly behind him. His room looked exactly like mine; one bed and one wardrobe.

"I believe we owe each other an explanation"

His soft smooth voice made me jump and turn quickly to face him, "but first I should thank you for helping me back at the markets, you really didn't need to risk your life for mine"

"You're welcome" he replied awkwardly.

Once again we were both forced into another silence, something we were very much used to. After a while such silence in another's company becomes tedious and I felt it right to break it by explaining what I am.

"Close the curtains on the window" my voice rang with a hint of authority.

He blinked, frowning at my tone but did what I asked without asking why and darkness quickly consumed the room; Carefully I removed my jumper and in the dark my skin began to glow. I heard a breath close by and Riddle came toward my light.

"How is it I didn't notice that before?" he examined my skin.

"Because I cover my skin so that it won't be noticed" I explained; he looked amazed and I knew he wanted to know how and why.

"My blood is gold so I glow" I whispered explaining to him the puzzle that was me.

"What else have you successfully hidden from me?" he asked looking up into my face curiously but also rather shocked.

A smile crept across my face as I knew he didn't like not knowing anything about me as it showed his lack of control.

Quietly I showed him what I truly was; from beneath a layer of skin on my back I unfolded my enormous wings; large like a butterflies but clear with little golden veins running through them.

"you're a…" he mused for a second, his eyes wandering over my ears which were slightly pointed then back at my wings, "a fairy?"

I nodded smiling "as you can see I am slightly different to those out of story books"

His eyes were unfocused as he stared and he reached out to touch my wing and upon noticing this I took a huge jump back "the oil on your hands could render my wings useless"

"What can you do?" he asked ignoring my last comment giving an innocent look like he never attempted to touch my wings.

"Many things" I smiled tauntingly but I continued "I can bring people back from the dead, heal the injured, make plants grow, control any human using my eyes and run extremely fast when I want to"

"And?" asked riddle, eyes wide.

"I can live forever" my reply came in a whisper.

His pupils dilated and there was an unconcealed excitement in his face; he took my hands staring at them in utter silence. My body twitched uncomfortably.

"Well what are _you_?" I asked so that he would let go.

"What I am seems so pathetic compared to you" he whispered releasing my hands "but I must tell"

Patiently I waited and he stood himself tall and proud "I'm a wizard"

To me, he didn't look like a wizard but then again he was different and he could hurt people…but I figured he could do more.

"What else can you do other than hurt people?" I asked observing him closely.

His speech came out quickly and his hollow cheeks were flushed, "I can make animals do what I want without training them and I can make things move without touching them; _we_ are both different"

"That we are" I agreed, seriously disturbed by what I thought I saw lingering behind his eyes.

"How I would _kill_ to live forever!" he exclaimed staring at me; eyes full of admiration.

"How I wouldn't" I snapped quickly, bursting his happy bubble quickly. The silence that followed could have been cut with a knife and his look was of utter shock.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" He whispered eyeing me.

"Because I watch everyone around me die" I replied honestly.

"They die because they are weak" he laughed evilly.

"You shouldn't speak like that!" I grabbed hold of him shaking the laughter away "you too will die someday"

"We will see" he growled prying my hands off his collar and moving away his eyes narrow slits.

While he commenced glaring at me I wondered why a human boy at his age would want to live forever. At his age I would have expected him to want a new bike or a _home_. Then again I must keep reminding myself that he was different.

After a while he turned away and threw open the limp curtains then sat upon his bed in silence still staring at me. His looks were getting me irritated, "what?"

"How old are you?"

"Same age as you" I lied quickly.

A grin appeared on his face "how old are you really?"

"That you will never know" I stated matter-of-factly.

"One day you will tell me" he giggled "when we are older"

"Will I just?" I questioned raising an eyebrow skeptically.

He removed himself from the bed and came extremely close; his nose inches from mine and my breathing grew faster.

"Of course you will, I have a way with people, they spill all their secrets to me"

"Because you intimidate them" I muttered smartly.

"No…but I did you" he winked smugly and drew away sitting back upon his bed. Irritation crept up my throat again and I placed a smug smile on my face also, "your weakness is simple; you're human and prone to human error"

His smile disappeared but not for long, "well now that's unfair, you know my weakness but I don't know yours" he pointed out arrogantly.

Damn him for being smart.

With a heavy sigh I give an explanation "I can't step foot into a cemetery"

He frowned looking confused "why?"

"Well I think it has something to do with my gift of being able to bring people back from the dead; something which I rarely do. But I think that when people die they are meant to stay dead and the only place they can really stay in peace is in a cemetery. I guess I disrupt that peace so I am not allowed entrance; a certain force holds me back. The dirt within which a human body is buried is probably the only thing that could kill me" I explained the best way I could even if it didn't make much sense.

He eyed me up and down suddenly not liking the imperfection to his perfect idea, "that is a great weakness; one _we_ will have to fix"

"It can't be fixed" I stated simply "that's the way it's been for millennia"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying never say never?" he asked cockily.

"And haven't you ever been told to leave things alone?" I asked matching him word for word.

He laughed loudly like my words were his idea of a joke "why would I do that? It is more fun to exploit people so that I can gain control and know all their little secrets instead of being in the dark"

I shook my head in disagreement before smiling "curiosity killed the cat"

"Indeed it did, but satisfaction brought it back" Riddle replied grinning from ear to ear.

No reply came to me at that point because what could I say? He bested me. How irritating it is to be out-witted by a human boy!


	10. Chapter 10

When autumn approached Riddle informed me that on the first of September he would be leaving for Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and that he won't be back until next summer. He was going to ask the headmaster if I could also attend but I stopped him from doing so.

Instead we spent every waking hour together causing mischief and pulling pranks on the other children. Sometimes we even ran away from the orphanage for the day traveling by bus into the country to lie upon our backs in fields of long grass to stare up at the sky and watch the fluffy clouds slowly pass by.

It was on one of those days out in the field that Riddle sighed sadly "I leave soon"

Nothing could distract the thought of him leaving me behind, not even the sound of the wind whispering through the grass, "Write to me wont you?"

He rolled onto his side staring avidly into my eyes, "only if you promise to reply"

A smile spread across my face as I tried to hold back small giggles, "I always reply"

He smiled back for a second then looked serious averting his eyes, "I will miss you, Bethany"

My cheeks went warm and I could not look at him, "don't be silly" I whispered.

His lips moved and his voice came out softly; so soft that I strained to hear him, "you are the only reason why I want to stay"

Again my cheeks went warm and my heart fluttered like the wings of a humming bird, "don't be so foolish. You'll learn magic, make new friends and be far too busy to be thinking about me"

He took my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze "you are my best friend, my only friend; yes I will be thinking about you"

My reply got lost somewhere on the way to my mouth and before long he was standing, my hand still in his and we were heading back to the orphanage.

A few weeks later he was gone; Hogwarts in his sight.

***

In Riddle's absence the children rejoiced doing whatever they pleased and playing whatever they wanted to play. However, I found myself in a state of sadness; isolated from the others wishing things could have been different.

After what felt like a very long time an owl came tapping on my window one night and when I let it in I spotted a letter attached to its leg. With much anticipation I tore it apart and read:

_Dearest Bethany,_

_I only have ten minutes spare to write so I will tell you how things are. Hogwarts is the most spectacular place I have ever seen! I am so happy to be calling it home and I know that one day I will return here (maybe with you by my side?). _

_On my first day here I was sorted into one of the four houses, (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin) Slytherin and it is by far one of the most prestigious houses at the school. Already I have made a lot of friends and I am greatly admired by all the teachers, except perhaps Professor Dumbledore who watches me a lot. _

_I have to say that I have been extremely busy with classes; by far defence against the dark arts is the best though they move at a snails pace. The other classes I won't bother boring you with (not to mention the amount of homework we have to do!)_

_Despite all of this I am afraid my mind constantly lingers on you. I hope all is well back at the orphanage if not then I am sure that when I return it can be easily fixed. How are you by the way? Been doing anything interesting?_

_Please write back, the owl will not leave unless you do. I have to go to my next class now._

_With love,_

_Tom_

The owl gave a small hoot, nipping my fingers gently but threateningly and I rummaged around in my wardrobe finally pulling out a pen. I flipped the letter over and began writing on the back:

_Dearest Tom,_

_I have all the time in the world to write to you since I have no lessons to worry about. Everything here is the same since you left except the moods of the other children; they all seem to be happy though they have no idea that you will be returning and the thought makes me laugh._

_Since the day you left I have found myself lost and isolated from everyone else; I feel extremely different from them, now I know what it was like for you._

_In my spare time I visited the fields but it wasn't the same without you. Nothing is anymore.  
_

_There is supposed to be an outing planned for tomorrow but I have no idea where it is we will be going. But other than that it's all ordinary._

_Tell me what is Slytherin like? What is the purpose of houses? _

_You must write me a proper letter when you have more time I want to know everything. Enjoy yourself as much as you can._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Bethany_

I folded the letter in half an attached it back to the owls leg and sent it out the window watching it disappear into the night wanting to disappear with it in the hope that I may see my best friend again.


	11. Chapter 11

The months dragged on and it felt like it was going slow on purpose. Riddle and I kept in constant contact throughout these months and I was glad for it. Luckily for him time was flying.

Christmas soon approached and the orphanage was a depressing sight as the children roamed around the room staring gloomily out windows as outsiders put their decorations up. Many didn't believe Santa existed simply because he rarely gave them what they wanted; actually he _never_ gave them what they wanted.

As usual I received my weekly owl from Riddle:

_Dearest Bethany,_

_You should see how spectacular Hogwarts looks! Never have I seen such fine decorations! The trees too are amazing and stand in every corner of the great hall. How I wish you were here to see it!_

_I know the orphanage doesn't do much in the way of Christmas; it must be awful there, I pity you. _

_How are you coping by the way? Your letters are full of sadness and I often wonder how the others treat you. I could always return for Christmas? Maybe that would stop your suffering?_

_Well, keep warm wont you? The snow here has been falling thick and we had to stay inside. How is the weather back there? I have been dying to get out into the snow so that I could at least throw a hard snowball at my enemies faces._

_Oh and as to your last question; I passed every exam and was top of every class though secretly I think that's what the teachers expected. Defence Against The Dark Arts was easy!_

_But I must conclude here, I will await your reply and I hope that you have much more to tell me and that you are slightly more cheerful._

_Love,_

_Tom._

As usual I wrote my reply on the back and sent the owl on its way feeling gloomier than ever. I insisted that he stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as the orphanage was cold and extremely depressing and not as warm or as welcoming as Hogwarts sounded.

I couldn't help but envy him. Being cooped up indoors for a long time does nothing for the soul. How I longed for the sun….and for Riddle.

Once I had managed to get free of the orphanage and roam up and down the street listening to the carolers then at dusk gasp in amazement as the street lit up with multi coloured lights. Not as spectacular as Hogwarts sounded but still breath taking.

On Christmas eve I sat alone on my bed watching the snow fall silently onto the window ledge as quietly the lights switched off for the night and all was white. The streets were bare and icy cold and my breath fogged the window and for a second I could almost picture Riddle standing in the snow.

Around midnight a wind whistled outside and my room turned into an ice cube as I shivered beneath my thin blanket. Sleep was not an option; I wasn't going to get any anyway.

Somehow I had managed to fall asleep.

I lay with my eyes closed knowing it was morning but not wanting to get up; I was too comfortable and no one was bringing me presents anyway so I didn't need to get up.

A gentle hand brushed a strand of auburn hair from my cheek and my eyes fluttered open.

"you looked too peaceful to wake up" smiled Riddle.

Instantly I sat up believing that this was all just a dream, "but…I told you to stay at Hogwarts"

His smile widened "since when have I listened to others?-you look pale" he added.

"You should have stayed" I muttered "it's horrible here"

"Your letters made me concerned, I had to see if you were okay-you should have seen the other children's faces when they saw me walk through the door!" he giggled.

"I'm not dreaming am I?" I asked rather pathetically.

He smiled a little kinder "no-look here! I bring gifts"

He had a large brown parcel in his hand which he promptly placed on my lap. My cheeks went warm again.

"I didn't get you anything"

"Seeing you alive is enough" he smiled "now open it"

Carefully I opened the gift and pulled out what looked like a bunch of sweets and a long electric blue robe at least that's what I think it was.

"Matches your eyes see?" smiled Riddle holding the robe up to my eyes "it's what wizards wear in my world."

"It's beautiful" I ran my hands over the material "but what are 'Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans'?" I asked picking up and oddly shaped sweetie parcel.

He giggled "try one"


	12. Chapter 12

We had plenty of fun with the 'Bertie Botts every Flavour Beans' spending hours that morning trying all the different and unusual flavours. It was amusing watching Riddle's face contort and twist as he managed to find a lemon flavoured one. Unfortunately, the novelty wore off as we came across a sewer flavoured one.

Still I couldn't believe he had returned to this orphanage just for me.

Again we snuck out for about an hour to walk down the street and watch as the children played with their new toys or ran around like little warriors throwing snowballs at each other. Riddle constantly referred to them as 'muggles'.

"What's a 'muggle'?" I quizzed.

"They are what wizards and magical people in our world call the non-magic people" he explained "helps differentiate them from us"

"Oh" I said nodding wonderingly.

"You are _not _one of _them_, if that's what you're thinking, you're most probably more magical than any wizard or witch outside the magical world" he reassured smiling at me.

A smile spread across my face too as he slyly took my hand in his. We continued our observations as we walked down the street and I felt on top of the world; this is the happiest I have been in months. Even though Riddle was away from Hogwarts he too looked happy as he watched me laugh like a small child.

We returned to the orphanage in time for Christmas lunch which wasn't too bad; they had managed to find a turkey which wasn't huge but it wasn't small either and with that they had found a few veggies to accompany it.

It was almost filling but at least we had something in our stomachs. The only thing missing was bonbons and actual presents but of course I got my presents so it didn't really matter.

After lunch the orphanage provided us with a single Christmas fruitcake which we each got a small slice of. It was a little dry but we were grateful except a few who didn't like the cake at all. But others were happy to scrounge what people didn't eat.

Once desert was over we all departed the table feeling slightly more full but happy. Riddle and I were the last to leave and we headed toward one of the larger rooms where everybody else was already chattering away and probably playing the old board games again.

As I walked across the threshold between the larger room and the hall I felt a warm soft hand grab my arm gently and pull me backward so that I was back in the doorframe.

"What?" I smiled staring at Riddle.

He looked upwards and hesitantly I followed his gaze. A withered, fragile looking mistletoe hung above our heads. A sudden bout of fear pulsed through my veins as I realised what people do beneath a mistletoe. Riddle was already staring at me waiting for my gaze to meet his. I contemplated on taking a step back but what good would that do? I would probably mortify him.

Slowly I met his gaze.

A bright smile appeared on his face "you look extremely frightened"

"You do know what that is right and what people do beneath them?" I blurted unable to control my fear at the current situation I was in. somehow I preferred it when he had me by the throat.

He laughed "I'm not stupid; who would have thought that this was all I had to do to make you afraid of me"

His hand found my waist and he pulled me closer and my argument of 'I'm not afraid of you!' died on its way to my mouth. Now we were almost nose to nose and his stare was piercing.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered in my ear, his mouth inching closer to mine. Easy for him to say.

My breath was taken away as his lips touched mine.

"Merry Christmas" he smiled.

I blushed still full of fear and slightly trembling "you too"

He took my hand again and we walked into the large room together where the other children stared at us but Riddle and I didn't notice their looks of shock as we were too busy staring at each other.

But it soon dawned on me that one day perhaps both our different worlds will pull us away from each other and we would never see each other again…however its best to make the most of what we have now and ignore the bad thoughts.

One thing I am absolutely certain of is that I was becoming quite fond of Riddle and I am positive he is quite fond of me too!


	13. Chapter 13

Two days after Christmas Riddle and I took a bus out into the country. It looked beautiful in the snow and we made deep tracks in it as we walked through frozen fields. It was so peaceful and picturesque that was until Riddle grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at me, laughing hysterically. In return he received a face full of the stuff and I laughed wildly.

"I leave after new years" he said after we had finished our fight.

Things never lasted forever and I sighed heavily deciding to change topic "isn't it your birthday on New Years Eve?"

He blinked turning to me "how did you know that?"

"I asked the others" I replied truthfully.

"Well that's unfair I don't know when your birthday is" he smiled cheekily.

"I guess then you will have to get it out of me" I giggled jumping to my feet and throwing snow at him.

He automatically threw another bit at me before jumping upon me and we both tumbled back down upon the snow. Our laughter slowly died and I stared up into Riddles face.

"You're a dead weight" I smiled.

He grinned "now that I have you pinned and you can't move from under me; when _is _your birthday?"

A cheeky smile spread across my face "and you think pinning me down will make me talk? Ha! You're going to have to do better than that!"

He leant really close staring intently into my eyes and my smile disappeared instantly as a grin ran across his "how am I doing now?"

My mouth opened but no words came out instead I made strange little squeaks as I felt all colour drain from my face and my breathing quickened significantly. Riddle moved one of his hands so that it rested at my racing heart and he frowned "why do you get so afraid?"

I shifted uncomfortably beneath him, whispering "I don't know"

He smiled resting his head upon my chest listening to my heart "when is your birthday? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"Alright, alright" I muttered "the second of May"

"How old will you be?" he asked slyly.

"Old enough" I replied innocently.

A small silence followed this as he just laid upon my chest listening to my heart thump against its rib cage. Both of us were lost in thought then finally Riddle spoke sounding slightly cold.

"I thought you were my best friend, why can't you tell me your age?"

"I will be twelve" I answered casually.

He sat up his eyes full of anger "tell me your _real _age!_ I _have a _right_ to know!"

I too tried to get up but he pushed me back down holding me firm as he leant into my face, "you should know what I am like when I am angry; believe me I can be very _persuasive_"

"You should know me too!" I cried "I am not afraid of you! Threaten me all you want! I am not going to tell you!"

He leant closer to my face and I tried not to be afraid; his eyes bored into mine "I _like_ you Bethany a lot"

Utterly confused I frowned at him "what's that got to do with it?"

"It means that I don't care how old you are nothing will change how I feel about you" he admitted.

"What if I said I was one thousand two hundred years old?" I asked watching him closely.

"Then I'd say I don't care" he replied also watching me.

"Well now you know how old I really am" I huffed still trying to get up but Riddle still had me down.

"I don't want you to leave here angry with me" he whispered it reply to my questioning looks.

Struggling to control my anger I reluctantly laid back down in the snow. Riddle rested back against my chest somewhat satisfied with himself. This made me more angry.

"Why is it you have to know everything and be so cruel about it!?" I snapped angrily.

"I don't _wish_ to _know_ everything I am merely gaining an advantage over those much _weaker_ than I" he chose his words carefully but I saw right through them.

"Have you always been cruel?" I blurted.

He sat up and again met my gaze "when have I-"

Quickly I cut across him "before you say 'when have I been cruel?' I am going to remind you of our first meeting and what you _tried_ to do to me in the cave"

A small smile flickered across his face "if I told you the answer to that question you would think me evil"

"What if I said I liked you the way you are?" I asked.

His smile faded "then I want it to stay that way"

I frowned not understanding his words and before I question him further he rested back down upon my chest changing the topic. We spent the afternoon discussing things like what we were going to do tomorrow and all the things he hadn't told me about Hogwarts.

Yet still I couldn't shake what he had said. What could be in him that was so evil that would make me dislike him?


	14. Chapter 14

It's strange how fast time can travel when one is having fun. It seemed only yesterday that it was Christmas but now it was New Years Eve. This meant it was Riddle's birthday today. As soon as I opened my eyes that morning I bounded out of my room and straight into his, expecting him to be awake; he wasn't. For a few moments I watched him sleep and he looked so innocent and peaceful that I couldn't see how he could think himself so evil.

A small cheeky smile spread across my face as a sudden idea hit me. With one quick leap I was upon him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I squealed in delight.

A frown came across his brow as he cracked open an eye then it disappeared as he caught a glimpse of me and he grinned throwing an arm over me, rolling me over so that I lay beside him.

"Five more minutes" he mumbled.

"But it's your birthday!" I protested trying to wriggle free.

"What did you get me?" he asked smirking, eyes still closed.

Guilt seeped into my system, I wasn't expecting a question quite like that "well…I haven't got it yet but if you get up we could sneak out and maybe find something?" I suggested.

He pulled me closer still keeping his eyes closed "I don't need a gift"

"Yes you do! Now come and get-" my protests were cut abruptly short as Riddle planted a large kiss unceremoniously upon my lips. This was something I wasn't expecting especially at this hour of the morning.

"Good now you've given me something" he mumbled lazily drifting off again.

"That's not a gift!" I argued stopping him from going back to sleep.

"Sure _you_ are" he muttered sleepily.

"_I_ am not a gift!" I huffed angrily.

"Why ever not? You could be useful at Hogwarts" there was a hint of laughter in his sleepy voice.

"Useful? I am not some possession of yours Tom" my voice sounded slightly hurt by this idea.

"You miss-understood me as you so often do" answered Riddle with a heavy sigh "I could do with a _real_ friend at Hogwarts"

"If only there was someway you could take me with you, Hogwarts sounds amazing" I had given up on my endeavor trying to get him up instead I snuggled up beside him.

He liked this because he huddled close too.

"I'll find a way" he mumbled thickly.

Within a matter of seconds we had both fallen back asleep but this time in each others arms.

Two hours later I had awoken with a start and there was Riddle staring at me smiling.

"How long have you been laying there staring at me?" I quizzed, preying to god that I didn't make any strange noises while I slept.

"No more than ten minutes" he replied still smiling though now more broadly.

That's when I realised that one of his hands was entwined in my auburn hair.

"You're playing with my hair?" I asked incredulously.

"It's just as soft as your skin" he replied.

A small grin played at the corners of my mouth as he continued to twirl my hair softly through his thin fingers.

"You're twelve today" I muttered trying not to go back to sleep.

"I know" he replied staring into my eyes "and I will be in my second year at Hogwarts"

"Another step closer to being a fine wizard" I mumbled my eyelids drooping. His touch was making me sleepy; the more he played with my hair the more it calmed me.

He shifted closer so that his warm breath ran across my face.

"What is a fine wizard without a fine wife?"

Instantly my eyes snapped open.

"What!?"

"Behind every great wizard is a great wife" he stated simply frowning at my reaction, "it's just a saying"

Such a topic was making me uneasy and it should make him uneasy as well but it wasn't. Even at his age he shouldn't be thinking that far ahead.

"Well I am sure you'll find a nice…err…witch"

I watched his frown deepen as he continued to toy with my hair and I couldn't really make out what he was thinking. It looked more like he was concentrating, "witch? Would you not want to marry me?"

This was exactly the question I was trying to avoid. Riddle always looked to the future and I know he always had it planned but I didn't think his plan was as well developed as this and I found it quite unnerving, especially because his plans also concerned _my_ future.

"Who says that we will marry?" I giggled, "feelings change, circumstances change; we could get separated or something; no one knows what the future holds"

His hand slipped from my hair to my cheek.

"Nothing can make _me_ change; I don't care if there is a large sea separating us I will find you"

Every word he spoke sounded certain and deep down I held onto a shred of hope that wanted him to be true although I knew he was the only one that could make himself change and I was certain he would.

"You really do like me don't you?" I asked.

There was a small awkward pause.

"Yes I do" he answered quickly.

"_More_ than a friend?" I pressed further.

"Haven't I been obvious enough?" he asked smiling, inching close.

"You've been obvious" I answered extremely fast as my heart began to beat so quickly I thought it would burst from my chest.

He laughed lightly before yawning and he quickly got up and out of the bed stretching. As I watched him another thought crossed my mind; one that twelve/eleven year olds wouldn't ask each other but then again I wasn't exactly eleven and Riddle... well... he was a little beyond his years anyway.

"Hey Tom, have you ever thought about wanting a child when you're older?"


	15. Chapter 15

I had thought, considering he had already planned his entire future including _mine_ he would have already decided whether he would have a child or not. Most people when they plan their future had already decided on this topic however Riddle was no ordinary person as I have to keep reminding myself.

Apparently, judging on the long silence that had followed my question, he hadn't even considered such an option let alone thought about it. His future after all was all about him and he was the main focus; why would he want to focus on something else that took the focus from him?

The silence continued and Riddle pretended he hadn't heard my question by rummaging through his wardrobe.

"Well?" I prompted.

He froze and slowly faced me, his face void of any warmth that had glowed through it before and his voice was like a breath of ice cold wind.

"Why would I want such a _thing_ in my life, when I detest all children so openly?"

The happy bubble that had been floating merrily around inside my chest suddenly burst and my chest filled with dread and the clear desire to leave.

"Well I just thought-" Riddle cut across my abysmal explanation.

"You didn't think at all! How dare _you_ ask _me_ such a question!" there was a maddening gleam in his eyes that made my insides recoil and squirm.

Despite the fact that I felt utterly repulsed by his reaction I burst out in defence "It was just a question!"

Before he had the chance to yell back I stood quickly and headed for the door. However he intercepted my path taking hold of my arm.

"Let me go!" I was now struggling against his tightened grip and fury was etched onto every twisted corner of my face, though I kept my face turned away from him I was that disgusted.

He grabbed my chin and roughly pulled me around to face him. The anger in his eyes was now gone and he looked remarkably calm.

"It's my birthday you know. Don't leave here angry with me" his voice was also calm but I couldn't really distinguish what emotion was emanating from him because I was now murderous.

"How dare _you_!" I screeched raising my hand and bringing it down to slap loudly against his cheek "don't use your birthday against me to make me feel guilty!"

Using his other hand that didn't have hold of my arm, he rubbed the spot that I had slapped looking somewhat shocked that I had actually hit him, something I know would never have happened before.

After a small pause he muttered "I guess I deserved that"

Another bout of violent anger boiled beneath my skin at his reaction which wasn't the one I was hoping for. But when I raised my hand again he caught it on the way to his cheek.

"I think once is enough" he smiled weakly.

Tears were sliding down my face I was so angry.

"I think what we have here is a very big difference in our characters that in the end it will push us apart"

Riddle gave a puzzled confused sort of look before he said calmly "nothing is pushing us apart…"

A short burst of sarcastic laughter spewed from my mouth making Riddle look fairly alarmed but I answered his horrified face, "_you_ don't want a child in the future whereas_ I_ do, there's the massive difference"

He released my arm very quickly and threw me up against the wall holding me firm so that I couldn't move except just stare back into his fiercely determined eyes.

"We are fighting over our future ambitions something we shouldn't even be thinking about! This is absurd! You said yourself that neither of us knows what the future holds; things change. At the moment I am twelve and definitely not wanting children."

"You have planned _your_ future with _me_ in it" I explained.

"So _this_ is why you're getting so pathetically angry?" he questioned, eye-brow raised.

"Don't go calling _me _pathetic! _You_ were angry too!" I protested.

"I was only angry because you asked a very horrible and personal question of me" he explained wiping a tear off my nose.

"There is no room in your life is there for anyone except you is there?" I asked of him.

His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to reply but I placed a finger across his lips silencing him.

"It didn't require an answer"

He moved backwards and away from me so that I wasn't squashed between him and the wall. He didn't look too pleased.

"You think the only person I care about is myself?" there was disbelief in his voice like what I said was unthinkable.

"Everything has been about you!" I argued taking another step toward the door.

He blocked my path with expert ease.

"_I_ opened myself up to you! I told you I _liked_ you! I held you closer than anyone has ever been before and _this _is how you treat me! This is what _you_ truly think of me?"

"No Tom you did this on your own, even now we are discussing you. Besides our so called 'friendship' only ever eventuated because you wanted to know my secret" I said calmly.

There was a great battle going inside him. His breathing was accelerated, his fists were clenched so tight his knuckled were white and his jaw was tightened.

"I didn't want to just be your friend because of some stupid secret!" he spat.

Ignoring him I stepped around him and opened the door.

"From…from the moment I saw you I knew that I was…that I was in love with you" he burst out just as I had made to step from the room.

I was frozen in mid-step not expecting such an outburst but he rushed on ahead before I could say anything.

"And before you question me and ask; why did I try to hurt you if I loved you? its because I didn't want to love you; I haven't been loved ever and I figured you would hate me like the rest of them but you were different…I am telling you this now because if you walk out of this room you will regret it"

Slowly I turned to face him and his expression was so muddled with different emotions that I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"you _love me_?" I asked stunned.

He came extremely close and gave a stiff nod.

There was a moments silence as we just stood gazing at each other.

"I love you too" I said faintly.

A small smile appeared on his face as he pulled me close kissing me gently.


	16. Chapter 16

Riddle was due back at Hogwarts in two days and there was a definite drop in my happiness. It felt like only yesterday that Riddle had surprised me by turning up Christmas morning. Now he looked eager to return to Hogwarts but also upset by leaving me behind.

We had gone back into our silent reprieve in each others presence but this time it wasn't cold or unwelcoming, it was merely because it was too hard to say goodbye even if it was only for a little while.

However, I didn't know that I wasn't going to be seeing Riddle next Christmas or in fact for many Christmas's to come.

Mrs. Cole came bustling over in a somewhat excited manner pushing the children apart to get to Riddle and I who sat in the corner of the large room. Upon seeing her I watched Riddles face shift into one of loathing. My face remained impassive.

"Bethany" she panted beaming at me in an unnatural way "please come with me"

I glanced dumbfounded at Riddle who did so right back and wondered what Mrs. Cole could want with me. Unfortunately I didn't get time to discuss this matter with Riddle as she was already ushering me from the corner, making me follow her out the room. From the look on Riddles face I knew he itched to follow but upon better judgment decided to stay put.

She pushed me into her small office-room and sat quickly behind her desk beside herself with happiness. She was acting very unusual, I was very much used to her falseness but she was unnaturally genuine today.

I tried my best not to look frightened by this.

Finally she spoke smiling very widely at me "I have good news for you"

"Really?" I asked trying not to sound skeptic.

She blinked at my uninterested tone obviously thinking I should be just as excited as her but she continued anyway, "you remember your mother's cousin? Well since you've been placed in this orphanage they have been fighting for your return and you won't believe it but they won! You're going to go and live with them!"

She expected me to jump up and down with excited anticipation, but I did not. How I reacted was the complete opposite of what she wanted.

Shock thundered through every part of my body causing me to go numb and I began to sway where I was. My mouth opened slightly as the only thing I could think about was Riddle…My dear Riddle…My love.

"Honey?" questioned Mrs. Cole staring straight into my face looking worried "isn't this good news?"

It happened so quickly; my mind came hurtling back into the present and reality set; I was being made to leave the orphanage; made to leave Riddle.

"I'm not leaving" I said quietly staring past Mrs. Cole.

Her worried face turned to one that looked almost as shocked as mine, "pardon?"

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" I screamed so loud that dust fell from the ceiling.

There was a moment's pause.

"I'm afraid you have no choice" she whispered in reply then she spoke to herself "what has this boy done to her?"

Anger swelled inside my chest clawing up my throat with an unwavering determination.

"You can't force me to go" I said firmly trying with all my might to smother my anger with a pillow of calm.

Mrs. Cole pulled a sympathetic face which I knew she would have had a lot of practice doing after all an orphanage wasn't exactly a place where good news was given out.

She stared at me still and answered calmly "but your relatives are here _now_"

No sooner had her sentence finished I had already made up my mind; with a swift movement I was at the door and running out of it racing back to Riddle as my heart beat painfully against my ribcage and tears gushed from my eyes.

"TOM!" I screeched in a panic as I heard the unmistakable sound of feet in hot pursuit.

He appeared out of nowhere looking concerned and shocked. But I didn't give him time to ask questions instead I rushed into his chest clinging and clutching at him tightly not wanting to let go.

Through my sobs I spoke "They're going to-to-to take me away!"

"WHAT!?" something red flashed in his eyes but my eyes were so clouded with tears I thought it was the trick of the light.

"My adoptive family" I sobbed "the living ones, they-they want me-me back"

He pulled me extrememly close muttering comforting words that I couldn't hear. His grip was tight as the approaching feet stopped somewhere near us.

"Now really-" said an irritated voice.

Then several pairs of hands grabbed hold of me and try as I might my grip upon Riddle was slipping; we were being ripped apart and my heart was ripping too.

"TOM!!!" I screeched repeatedly.

"LET GO OF ME!!!" I heard him cry "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!!!"

Things happened so quickly in my confusion. Before I knew it I was being forced into the backseat of a car and I kept throwing myself at the window as I watched Riddle fight Mrs. Cole from him and run toward the car screaming things that are best not repeated.

For a moment we placed both or hands on the car window trying desperately to reach each other through the glass; my tears still falling rapidly. He mouthed a small 'goodbye' as the car began to pull away and he ran alongside us; I was certain that I had seen a tear fall onto his cheek too as Riddle and the orphanage disappeared from sight.


	17. Chapter 17

The days turned into months and the months rolled into years and not once had I heard or seen from Riddle. But the more time progressed the more I began to slowly forget my childhood Romeo. Forgetting was easier than remembering because I knew he would never return. Sometimes I used to wait outside the house staring up and down the street hoping for a glimpse of him, hoping for anything but I was always disappointed in the end so I made myself move on.

So much had changed since I left the orphanage. I had now grown into a young fifteen year old girl though secretly I was a lot older than fifteen, I just _looked_ fifteen. My mother's cousin had taught me to play the piano and violin and I learnt many different languages. I suppose I was what you'd call an educated young girl. My future had already been planned for me anyway.

The familiar sights and sounds of Christmas were starting to fill the street in which I now lived and I felt the excitement reverberate through me as I watched the carolers singing from my window on the top floor of my home.

The house was comfortable and extrememly large as it took up most of the street it was situated on. Unfortunately I never used to think this house as a home or as _my_ home.

My first ever memory of seeing the house was one of hate and sadness as I didn't want to be here. In my first few weeks here I refused to touch food or drink while I constantly expressed my wish to see Tom again but after constant refusals of this wish and many moths later slowly I began to be myself again but it took another year for me to completely recover.

Snow was falling fast and thick outside my window and I sighed staring out of it in a bored sort of way. The house was quiet because everyone had gone out and left me at home; I figured they were doing last minute Christmas shopping.

Then I had a sudden idea.

With a leap of excitement I bolted downstairs and pulled on a thick coat and scarf heading out into the swirl of snow.

Standing in falling snow was the most magical and beautiful thing in the world. Little snowflakes caught in my eyelashes and hair; some I caught with my tongue. My arms I had outstretched toward the sky as I twirled and twirled in the sea of snow.

I watched it fall gracefully to the ground stopping when I spotted someone standing outside the large Iron Gate that marked the entrance to our driveway.

He was staring at me and in the falling snow he looked like an angel. He was very handsome with dark hair and he was wearing a strange outfit; looked like a black cloak and robes?

Attentively, I approached "can I help you?"

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked smoothly staring deep into my eyes.

My mind went haywire…I _had_ seen this boy before…a while ago…but no it couldn't be…could it?

"Tom?" I gasped now feeling the cold chill of the snow as it fell down the back of my neck.

A small smile appeared on his beautiful face "you remember"

Guilt surged through my system. Could he know that I had given up all hope of seeing him again?

"My goodness look at you" I continued to gasp trying to make conversation "you're all…well…grown up"

"As are you" his eyes glanced up and down and I blushed feeling the snow melt on contact with my cheeks.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I mumbled pathetically trying to make conversation.

"Yes. Three years; would have been four after this New Year" he said matter-of-factly.

Unlike him I didn't really keep count of how long I hadn't heard from him, I had just known it was a while; three years went by so fast. didnt feel like three years at all...it was almost as if i had been taken away just yesturady.

We stood facing each other in the falling snow listening to the wind whisper through the trees; nothing but total silence between us.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked finally.

"Thank you" he said politely.

There was something different in his character that I couldn't quite figure out until we entered the house. Riddles determination wasn't so blatantly obvious and also…he carried himself differently like someone proud and upper class. very unlike the Riddle had had once known.

Once we were inside I ushered him upstairs and into my room. He looked around the room with the air of one important and his face had no expression. Occasionally he would pick up an ornament of mine and examine it before placing it back down. Finally after a few minutes silent observation he turned to me.

"It took me a long time to discover your whereabouts"

"I thought I would never see you again" I whispered, "but why didn't you just send me an owl?"

His face remained expressionless as he replied formally, "I could not send an owl to a house full of muggles, they would find it strange would they not?"

Somewhere deep inside I started to feel the familiar sting of annoyance. This new Riddle I was starting to dislike, all this prim and proper no- nonsense act was making my temper rise.

"You don't need to be so formal around me" I muttered darkly, "there is no need for you to be, we know each other already"

He went slightly red for a second before his posture changed dramatically and he looked far more relaxed. Again we stood in silence and I was intent on staring at the floor feeling Riddles burning gaze upon me.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" he asked bluntly with a hint of authority in his voice which reminded me of the younger him.

In an instant I was staring into his eyes feeling quite appalled at such a direct question, "_that_ is none of your business"

"You said I didn't need to be formal" Riddle stated watching me.

"That does not mean you can be rude" I pointed out.

"So you do have someone" he said eyebrow raised and as I opened my mouth he held a hand up silencing me "it didn't require an answer"

"Well at least he-" Riddle cut over me.

"_He_?" there was something cold in his voice that I didn't like at all. It reminded me of my very first violent meeting with him.

"His _name_ isn't your concern" I snapped feeling anger slowly grow in the pit of my stomach. I knew his character all too well to know how he would deal with my newest friend.

"Do you _love _him?" asked Riddle stepping closer to me.

It took me a few seconds to reply as I couldn't comprehend what he had just said. What a question to be asking! Prying into my personal life!

"I don't have to answer that" I stated simply.

"_Do you love him_?" he repeated taking another step toward me his voice quiet and intimidating.

"I am _not_ answering that" I snapped standing firm refusing to be intimidated by him.

A small smile flickered onto his face as if he were satisfied with what I was saying, he looked smug and cocky. I had to use every bit of self control I had to not look disgusted by his behaviour.

"You still love me"

He didn't make it a question. It was simply stated and it annoyed me greatly because deep down I knew he was right though I didn't want him to be.

"Don't be absurd! Love _you_! Ha! Not anymore!" Even in my own ears it sounded highly unconvincing.

"Not _anymore_?" he asked advancing still, "love doesn't go away Bethany"

He was extrememly close now and getting closer until his face was right in mine and I could feel his warm breath run along my cheek.

"It's gone away enough for me to move on" I replied.

"You haven't forgotten, you still love me and have loved me since the time we got separated" his lips were inches away from mine and I was overcome with the desire to kiss him passionately but he moved away.

There was silence once again. A silence so thick I thought it would never end.

"Perhaps…I had hoped for too much" he said finally and I didn't understand his words, "I give you my best wishes for your every happiness in the future and hope you accept them. Goodbye."

Something broke through my selfish pride and before I could stop myself I blurted, "DON'T GO! I couldn't bare to see the back of you again"

My heart was beating rapidly, a constant pounding in my ears.

"What was that?" he asked with a smile.

Upon impulse I ran from where I was standing propelling myself into his chest and throwing him against the wall pressing myself against him and kissing him fervently.

"I've waited for so long" I breathed, "I gave up believing that you never wanted to see me again"


	18. Chapter 18

He ran a hand through my hair gently kissing me, pressing my body tightly against his; tighter than what I had done before. I t was as if he were afraid i might disappear from his arms.

"I am back now, we are together again at last" he whispered.

It was as if someone inside my head had pulled open the flood gates and all that I had felt toward Riddle from so long ago came rushing back in a torrent of memories like they had never gone away and had always been there just waiting to be released. This is how I had used to feel; Safe.

When my family finally returned home about half an hour later I introduced them to the boy who I had fought so desperately to see when I first arrived. Much to my amazement they adored him, though I couldn't help smiling as I watched Riddle compliment my mother's cousin on the neatness of the house remembering how he had once told me he had a way with people. He sure had a way with_ my_ family. He spent the rest of the day with us and talked non stop fitting in as if he were part of the family.

Once night fell Riddle insisted he must leave and after constant polite refusals to not stay the night Riddle said that he _had_ to leave as nobody knew where he was. I walked him to the end of our drive starting to feel the sadness weigh down upon me again. Goodbye was not what I wanted to say.

"Your relatives treat you well?" he asked giving me a quick sly side-glance as small amounts of snow began to fall from the sky.

"Yes they always have" I answered suspiciously wondering why he would want to know about my home life.

"Well" he smiled stopping and turning to face me "I guess this is where I leave you to return to the orphanage before they start to send out a search party" here he gave a short sarcastic laugh "we will see each other again tomorrow yes?"

My heart leapt in joy, "yes that would be fantastic"

He beamed at me before kissing me gently and before I knew it he was disappearing into the falling white.

***

I thought it was all a dream.

Yet it couldn't have been a dream it was all too real. All the same, I didn't want to open my eyes for fear that it actually _was_ a dream and that I really wasn't going to see him again.

"Morning" a voice whispered in my ear.

No. let me sleep; let me cling onto that dream…it was so real…

A feather light kiss brushed my cheek and in a flash my eyes were open and there sitting on my bed smiling down at me was Riddle. Instantly I flung my arms around his neck absolutely happy that I wasn't dreaming about the events of yesterday.

"Bethany! You're chocking me!" gasped Riddle trying to pry my arms off from around him.

"s-sorry" I stuttered blushing, quickly pulling away.

"What's gotten into you today?" he asked looking slightly more ruffled (lets just say his hair wasn't as neat).

"I…ah…never mind" I muttered embarrassed, thinking that explaining that I thought he wasn't real would be particularly stupid and pathetic.

He rolled his eyes trying to flatten the bits of hair that I had ruffled "get dressed-we are going out"

I was about to say my okay when suddenly I remembered something...something that shouldnt have been over-looked.

"Oh no" I whispered more to myself than to him.

"What?" he asked automatically paying his fullest attention to me and not to his hair.

There are some things you can't tell a guy…then there are situations that should be avoided and now I was going to be thrown headlong into both problems.

"My…ah…friend is coming over today….I guess I forgot to tell you in my excitement of yesterday…" I mumbled not looking Riddle in the face because I knew he would be staring right at me.

"Your friend?" his voice was cold like the chill of snow.

"Yes…the one I mentioned before…" I continued to be interested in a thread on my blanket, picking at it.

"Oh _him_" he spoke coldly and I couldn't help but flinch at his iciness.

"Maybe we could leave our outing until another day?" I suggested hopefully.

"That would be best" he said not moving an inch from my bed "I suppose _we_ shall have to stay here instead"

All colour drained from my face. For once in my life I wanted Riddle to leave but just for a little while not forever; it's just that I had thought my suggestion would have at least prompted him to go and he would come back another day.

"But…I thought…wouldn't they…I mean the people at the orphanage be wondering where you are?" my voice shook with fear and I found it difficult not to sound too eager for his departure.

"Why should _they _be?" he asked sounding cold once more, "don't you _want_ me here? Are you afraid your friend won't _like_ me?"

That was not was worrying me. What was worrying me was what Riddle would do once he got my friend cornered. Unfortunately I knew exactly what he would do if he got my friend cornered even if it didn't work on me.

"I just don't want you to do anything and I mean _anything_" I said warningly remembering how agressive and violent he could become.

"Oh you think I will come down upon him and make him squeal like a small school girl?" a small smile appeared on his face and there was a look in his eye that told me he had been thinking about it.

"Just don't hurt him" I said standing to my fullest height which wasn't much compared to Riddle.

"I wouldn't need to, my presence is intimidating enough" he winked slyly.

"Don't you dare! You are to treat him like you treat everyone else" I stated importantly.

His smile widened cheekily "I am sure I can do that"


	19. Chapter 19

I knew I would come to regret my words.

Riddle did treat my male friend (whose name is Damien) the way he treated others which I am sorry to say isn't too pleasant at all and that's making it sound nice. Though I should have known that this would happen.

Things started to go wrong when I left Riddle alone with him; big mistake number one. My second mistake was forgetting the evil streak in Riddles character and my third was trusting Riddle with what he saw as competition.

I had come back to find a sweaty faced and pale Damien twitching in his chair; a horrified look in his eyes. Of course, Riddle was sitting quite impassively not looking at anyone and not one part of him looked as if it had been moved; the image of innocence. Yet somehow I knew he had done something but what it was I will never know.

After that Damien suddenly had places to go and was out the door as fast as his legs would go; he never looked back. That's the last I would see of him.

Riddle was standing behind me when I closed the door, the ghost of a smile upon his face.

"I don't think I will see him again" I muttered.

"Oh well" Riddle didn't sound too upset "You still have me"

I raised an eyebrow "do you know why Damien left so quickly and in such a condition?"

Riddle paused for thought, though I doubt he was doing much thinking, "no idea"

"Interesting…" I said watching him.

"I am not who I used to be…I would never hurt a person" Riddle said earnestly "without good reason" he added quickly.

This didn't impress me at all and I stalked past him into the empty lounge room. Riddle followed and sat opposite me not removing his gaze from me. He was going to drive all my friends away so that it would only be me and him. Wasn't I allowed more than one friend?

"You seem upset" he stated after a long while of silence.

"It can't always be me and you" I snapped in reply to his statement.

He frowned slightly, obviously wondering where my reply had come from but instead he chose to answer it.

"That's the way it has always been" he replied frowning at me.

I sighed heavily trying to fight back anger which was licking my insides. How could he say that! It hasn't always been me and him! For the past few years he hasn't even been here!

"No it hasn't, you haven't always been here" there was a note of deep anger in my voice, "it was only the other day you turned up"

Riddle remained impassive "true. But when we were young it was just you and I"

"We are no longer outcasts!" I blurted "this isn't the orphanage. I have a life outside these gates Tom and more friends. You can't turn them away or else it will be you I will turn away"

He knew that I knew that no matter what I would never turn him away no matter how many friends of mine he frightened away but all the same the words had an effect on him.

"Then I wont frighten any of your friends anymore" he said softly, not looking me in the eye.

"Thank you" I replied stiffly wondering if he meant his words.

But I knew he didn't.

Over the coming months all my friends started to suddenly drop dead of horrible accidents and some even went missing. Riddle somehow had a connection but whatever it was he had managed to convince me otherwise though not entirely because in the end it really was just me and him. Yet I couldn't help but continue to like him and even sometimes when I lay awake at night I can't help but think that I love him more than he knows.


	20. Chapter 20

It's amazing how fast a year can go; last Christmas now seemed as if it had came and went in a blur taking Riddle away to Hogwarts with it.

The separation from Riddle wasn't as bad as it used to be when I was younger. This time I wasn't left in a derelict, depressing orphanage, full of children who hated and feared me because of the company I kept. Now I was surrounded by loving family who were there to keep me occupied in my many moths not seeing Riddle…

The toughest thing about my separation from Riddle was the fact that I couldn't remove him from my mind and that I yearned to hold him close again…I wouldn't have to wait long.

Summer crept up so fast that I knew it wasn't long before Riddle would be free from Hogwarts and upon my doorstep before long. It was only a matter of days now and my heart fluttered whenever I marked off a day on my calendar.

Early the next morning there was a quiet knock on the front door that roused me from my sleep. In an instant I was down the stairs pulling the door open in my euphoria and flinging myself into Riddles chest.

"Get dressed, I want to take you somewhere" he whispered into my ear "I will wait outside and try not to wake anyone"

There was no time to question him as I heard movement upstairs and I thought it best to take Riddle seriously and try not to make much more noise. With added haste I bolted back upstairs and changed into my best dress and I left a small note saying that I was out with Riddle and would be home soon to my family so that they would not worry if they found my bed empty.

He was standing beside the tall iron gates when I approached.

Upon seeing me he smiled holding his hand out to me. Carefully I slid my hand into his and gripped firmly whilst he lead me away from the house.

"Where are we going?' I whispered curiously.

My answer was silence as he took me around the corner and out of sight of my neighbours.

"Tom?" I asked feeling quite afraid now.

He turned around so that he faced me and pulled me into his chest.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed down my neck.

"Yes" though my voice was threatening to shake.

For a moment nothing happened then-

Everything went dark like someone had turned the sun off and decided to squish and press down on me from all sides; I could not breath as the air was knocked from my lungs and my eyes rolled into my skull; my ears too were feeling the pressure and quite suddenly it stopped and I was taking in huge amounts of air.

"It is not the most pleasant sensation" I looked up into Riddles face as he spoke "but apparition is much quicker than any means of magical transportation"

"But I thought in your letter that only wizards who are of age can-"

He cut across me "it doesn't matter; I am, intelligence wise already of age, even if I am only sixteen"

I had almost forgotten he was only a year older than me though secretly I was a lot older than him. After a few seconds of silence I had realised we had apparated somewhere.

"Where are we?" I mumbled looking around at sweeping hills and the unmistakable sound and smell of the country.

"Hangleton" he replied looking over my shoulder still holding me to his chest.

"But that's-I mean-we are miles away from my house" I spluttered letting Riddle go and looking around before a rather large manor caught my eye on top of a hill.

When I turned back to Riddle I found him staring at it; every inch of his face contorted in disgust.

This I found odd. In the end I too turned back to the manor trying to find out what was so disgusting about it unless it had some connection to Riddle that I didn't know about?

A hand touched my waist pulling me away from the sight of the manor.

"come" whispered Riddle.

He walked me into the nearest field and slowly took me up another hill opposite the manor. We perched beneath a lone tree and I could see just beyond the manor, on the other side, a small town which I assumed must be the village of Hangleton.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked looking at Riddle shrewdly.

"It was the only place we could be alone" he whispered finally turning to me his eyes boring into mine.

I was utterly confused, "alone? We are always alone when you come over"

"No Bethany, your family was present even if they were not in the room" he replied still staring at me.

"Yes but if you only brought me here to talk and be alone as you say-"

He cut in "who says I brought you here to talk to you?"

A great lump caught in my throat stopping me from speaking. He pulled me a little closer brushing my long hair from my face as he kissed me gently. My heart was beating somewhere in my ears.

"I love you" he whispered into my ear as I felt the sleeve of my dress fall from my shoulder.

"I love you too" I whispered back as my dress fell completely away.

his hands moved smoothly across my body as he lay me down upon the grass, his clothes too lying crumpled upon the ground…


	21. Chapter 21

Sometime later I awoke with a start still lying beneath that lone tree not realising that I had fallen asleep a while ago. Rolling onto my side I checked to see if Riddle was awake but he wasn't there and all his clothes were gone too, except his cloak which was wrapped around me.

I stared at the evening sky starting to feel slightly hungry; it must be close to dinner. Worry began to flood my system; I should have been home ages ago.

Where was Riddle?

Carefully I removed the cloak and got back into my dress all the while thinking the worst. Had Riddle abandoned me? Was I left to walk home?

All the while I waited these thoughts chased themselves around and around inside my head making me feel slightly sick. The sky was slowly darkening and my hopes were too.

Then when I looked up next I saw a figure approaching and I immediately recognized the outline of the figure to be Riddles. Relief washed the worry away.

"I thought you would still be asleep" he smiled walking up to me "I went for a walk then I realised I had better come back and wake you as its getting late but I see I didn't need to wake you at all"

Though I was happy to see him again I had just realised he had walked from the direction of that large manor and something inside me squirmed with discomfort.

"We had best get home before there's a panic" I mumbled picking up his cloak and handing it to him.

He smirked and pulled me into a quick hug, kissing my forehead gently before taking my hand and walking me back down the hill.

A few uncomfortable seconds later we appeared around the corner of my house.

"Will you not come inside?" I begged, giving him the 'puppy dog' eyes.

He stroked my cheek avoiding my gaze "not today but I will come and see you again I promise"

"You better" I smiled.

He laughed lightly and kissed me softly "I had a wonderful day"

My cheeks grew very warm and I gave a small giggle but I couldn't say much more. He winked and walked away and I watched as he turned and disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

***

A week later as I waited for breakfast to cook I sat in excitement as Riddle was coming over again. He had visited a few times this week already but they were brief as he said he had other things to attend to but today I would have him all to myself again.

Sighing deeply, I sat myself down at the table and picked up the newspaper that had been sitting there since yesterday. The paper never really interested me and so I contented myself by flicking through its pages looking at the images. One image caught my eye rather quickly and I realised with a ping of shock that it was the huge manor I had seen in Hangleton a week before.

A caption beneath it read:

'_The Riddle manor where the gruesome discovery of the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Riddle and their grown up son Tom, were found dead'_

"Riddle manor? Tom?" I whispered to myself and I automatically plunged into the story; the article was very small and was shoved in beneath an add which exclaimed that everything was 50% off.

However the article itself was very vague. The family was found in the drawing room by the maid and that the gardener was suspected and was arrested for their murders and that the police were awaiting autopsy results as to the family's precise cause of death.

Yet the exact date of their deaths knocked the wind from my lungs as it only happened a week ago.

My heart was beating fast and everything was a blur to me. The Riddles lived in that manor…he was related to them…we went there the exact day that family was murdered.

There were too many coincidences.

It wasn't hard to put two and two together. But the idea would surely kill me.

"Tom's here!" called a voice as I heard movement from the hall.

With the paper still clutched in my hand I raced to where Riddle stood removing his cloak and the whole time I watched I was preying that he didn't commit murder while I slept but somehow I already knew; Riddle had it in him; he had shown me that years before.

He frowned at me "Beth are you alright? You look pale"

"Come" I grabbed his wrist and took him into the nearest parlor closing the door behind us.

"What is it?" he asked looking puzzled.

Wordlessly I handed him the paper pointing at the article. His eyes moved over it rather quickly and he cast it aside looking up at me; his expression unreadable.

"We were there that day" I whispered feeling sick.

He said nothing.

"You disappeared; you didn't come back until late evening….until dinner" my voice was shaky as my hands trembled; I didn't want it to be true.

Again he said nothing.

"Please say something! Just say you weren't there-just don't stay silent!" tears built in my eyes.

"I can not say I wasn't there because I was; I will not deny you the truth Bethany" he spoke without any hint of any emotion in his voice but his words made me cry out as if I had been burned.

"No! I wont-you cant-why!?"

"My mother was in love with that family's son; my father! I was named after a useless muggle! And he abandoned my mother; he abandoned _me_!" spat Riddle his face twisted in rage and disgust.

"That doesn't justify murder!" I cried as the tears ran continually down my cheeks.

He moved toward me speaking quickly "no one will know it was me because the magic I used doesn't leave a mark and even if I somehow manage to be suspected-" here I let out a cry of anguish "-my day was spent with you"

I shook my head over and over as it slowly sank in that Riddle had committed murder "don't you care!? Isn't there some amount of-of guilt or-or anything?"

He grabbed me quickly pulling me into a hug, which I reluctantly allowed him to do.

"Bethany" he whispered "I don't feel guilty about killing them but my main concern now is that you can see it in your heart to forgive me as I can not live without you."

I took a long shuddering breath which made my throat burn with cold and I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing into his chest, "I will forget this"

"Thank you" he mumbled holding me tighter.

But as I stood there hugging the person I loved so much I couldn't help but feel as if Riddle was slowly turning into something that frightens me down to the core. For the first time in a long time I had finally seen the true Riddle appear and sadly it did not remove my love for him but it made me aware that what ever I did now I was at the mercy of Tom Riddle.


	22. Chapter 22

Time can change a person even if it's only by a small amount and it can be done in many different ways. Something inside me changed but it wasn't time that changed it; time made it worse.

We talk about catalysts; a point in ones life where something happens to evoke change. The major catalyst for me is the murder of the Riddles. You would think that I shouldn't really feel guilty about their deaths but I play as much a part in it as their killer. Even a year on, their deaths have lingered in and out of my conscience constantly eating at me like I was the one who had killed them.

I found myself watching Riddle closely and re-playing childhood memories in search of the person who would be un-emotional enough to kill; my findings were blatantly obvious.

As a young boy, Riddle used to take things from the other children as mementos or 'trophies' as they are often referred to, after he had inflicted pain upon them; he had indeed told me how he often made the other children hurt and he had even tried to hurt me too.

Then there was that red something that gleamed in his eyes every now and then which I couldn't explain but continually confirmed that Riddle was hiding a darker personality beneath his charming exterior.

I kept wondering what it was that stopped me from seeing all these tell tale signs but that answer couldn't be more obvious either; I was blinded by love and it is love still that stops me from running away.

My love never wavered even though my heart ached knowing I was in love with a murderer. He constantly re-assured me no more murders had been committed yet the sudden appearance of a ring on his finger told me otherwise but I dared not bring it up.

Though despite all this Riddle had shown no remorse or guilt and seemed as normal as ever despite him being a wizard. However I did my best to keep things normal.

As usual Christmas came far too quickly but with it came the marvelous snow and the desire to walk through it.

Riddle had taken my hand and we walked through the falling snow anticipating his nineteenth birthday this new years eve. We were both extremely quiet as we walked hand in hand looking up at shimmering lights as somewhere far away the sound of carolers echoed.

"Would you mind a change of scenery?" riddle asked abruptly.

Puzzled I looked at him "you mean _go_ somewhere?"

A smile spread upon his face as he pulled me closer "yes"

"Are we going to-"

He finished my sentence for me "apparate? Yes"

A horrid look swept across my face as he giggled holding me tight. That horrible constricted sensation came over me once again and just as I thought I would never breath again it stopped and I was breathing in that familiar smell of country air.

Looking up, I saw that we were beneath that familiar lone tree where Riddle and I had once…well expressed our love for each other.

Memories of that particular jaunt flashed before my eyes along with the darker memory of that manor, where the Riddles were found dead, which stood opposite the tree.

Blocking images of dead people and other things I turned my attention to Riddle who was staring at me, the moon light shinning down upon his beautiful face.

"Why did you bring me here?"

The only reason he had brought me here last time was to…well you know.

"I wanted to ask you something" he mumbled his eyes suddenly drawn to the ground, some part of his face looked slightly nervous not at all in his character.

Frowning in concern I edged closer "ask me what?"

Surely he wasn't going to ask me about the murders was he? Perhaps he was going to ask me why I was feeling guilty for him? Fear was clawing its way up my throat.

He looked up at me a loving look in his eyes. I remained uneasy; it had been a while since Riddle had given me a look like this.

He came extrememly close his warm breath in my ear "marry me Bethany"

A wave of shock washed the fear away and drained the colour from my face too. of all the reasons why he could have brought me here this was not one of them! My breathing was suddenly elevated like I had just run a marathon and my voice was lost in the sea of shock.

"Bethany?" he whispered again.

It was incredible I had found my voice at all "I-I-I don't know what to-to say"

"Say yes" Riddle whispered again.


	23. Chapter 23

Some part of me wanted to say yes but another part, the larger part, was screaming at me to say no. He stood there patiently waiting for an answer that would change both our lives and possibly the future of _his _world and perhaps my own. It was not going to be an answer he wished to hear. It was not an answer I wanted to give.

Gently, I reached out and stroked his cheek and he smiled at me but I did not return it; an almost apologetic look appeared in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry but I can not marry you"

A part of me expected sadness or maybe disappointment but certainly not anger. He drew away from my touch every inch of his face etched with a terrible rage. For a split second I thought he was going to hit me but instead he spoke with a chill in his voice, "may I ask why I am rejected?"

"It's an impossible romance" I mumbled pathetically, "I'm not even human"

"So? It doesn't matter. I don't care!" he argued grabbing me by my arms and shaking me "nothing can stop us being together!"

"But what I say can!" I argued pulling free of his grasp as his face twisted so it looked as if he had swallowed a sour lolly.

"You don't want to marry me because of the murders I committed" he growled advancing on me.

Backing away in fear I defended myself "no, no, no, that's not it at all."

"THEN WHAT!?" he bellowed advancing still, "am I not worthy of you Bethany? Have I not treated you like a princess for as long as I have known you? Had I not loved you enough?"

"You are human!" I blurted and he stopped mid step, "you will die one day and I will not! That is my reason! I love you too much to want to watch you die!"

To my astonishment he laughed in a kind of relief, "is that all? Did you think I had forgotten about that little problem?"

Cautiously, I stepped forward a look of concern upon my face mixed in with fear, "you can not live forever Tom"

"I have found a way" he looked fevered and excited as if about to reveal a great surprise.

Still I felt concerned and slightly panicked "don't do this Tom, it's not worth it. Living forever is not what you think it is"

He came closer, pulling me toward him, a maddened gleam in his eye "but it's the answer to the problem. It means that we can live forever and ever. We could be the most powerful couple in the world!"

"No" I said firmly.

His grip tightened painfully "you don't believe I can do it? That I can live forever?"

"Whatever your means is for your 'eternal' life, it will not last. There must be a catch and either way I will have no part in it. No Tom, from now on you are on your own" I stated trying to pull away.

He looked crazy, almost wild; with anger "You will not leave me Bethany. You will not!"

"You can't stop me! I am my own person! Let me go!" I screamed, kicking and thrashing in his grip.

"NO!" he slapped me hard across the cheek and immediately I stopped my struggles.

"I am not a possession of yours" I whispered, "all good things come to an end"

He pulled me closer pushing my head into his chest "you are mine and if you will not have me then you will pay dearly"

Desperately, I tried to push away as hot tears ran down my cheeks. It was as if I knew what he was planning to do "please…Tom…don't-"

He spoke over me and his voice was void of any emotion "don't call me Tom. It is a useless common name"

A sob escaped me as I begged continually "don't do this, please, don't do this. Just let me go!"

"Begging does not suit you Bethany" he whispered running his hands through my hair "you have no one to blame but yourself for what I am about to do with you"

It was then I really knew; even if I had known for a long time. It just hit me then. This was where things stopped; Riddle was going to kill me.

* * *

**This story is still not completed as some of you know. I am perfectly aware of the many irritating mistakes within this story. It will be edited again when the story is completed so that all these annoying mistakes can be fixed. Thankyou and thankyou all for your support.**


	24. Chapter 24

He held me even closer as the suffocating darkness I associated with apparition took hold; I had no idea where he was taking me. My mind had hit a sudden blank and the undying trust I usually had toward Riddle was now obliterated. Would I ever get the chance to say goodbye to all the people I loved? I doubted it.

We had appeared on the outskirts of a very overgrown graveyard in the middle of a town, Riddle still had a firm grasp upon me so that I couldn't move; not that I could anyway because fear had me rooted to the spot.

My eyes had spotted the one thing I feared; headstones. They meant one thing to me; pain, Lots and lots of burning pain. This ground I could not walk upon or even touch, sadly, Riddle knew that. It seemed so long ago when I had told him. So long ago that I had been foolish enough to trust him.

He pushed me forward, a hard something in the small of my back which I assumed to be his wand.

"Why would you do this?" I asked as he continued to shunt me forward, "after everything we have ever been through?"

"You denied me" he whispered in an almost hiss which raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

The silence bore down upon my shoulders like a dead weight almost causing me to fall to my knees in absolute despair. This monster had been in him for so long and for so long I had ignored it believing it to be a trick or else thinking that I could push it out of him but alas, nothing made it go away as is evident after he killed his family. I should have seen it then…but even then it was too late. We stopped at the entrance to the graveyard and I could feel my knees shaking with fear.

He spun me around to face him.

"I told you I had found a way to live forever, just like you and yet you still denied me! WHY!?" he shook me savagely and I was teetering on the edge that separated the graveyard from the footpath.

"Humans can't live forever! It is impossible! It is ridiculous! I refuse to watch you tear yourself apart just so you can not die! I don't want to watch you fall to pieces!" I argued extremely aware of the danger with which I was in.

"I will prove to you I can live forever" he replied and he picked me up and carried me across the graveyard toward a large house-like structure which I knew was a crypt. Fear had suddenly gone into over-drive and it pulsed through my veins like poison. Surely he wouldn't lock me in there forever? Would he?

It was easy for him to open the tomb-like structure; just a flick of his wand and then we were inside. Instantly I closed my eyes.

The smell of death and decay clung to every pore in my body and without realising I was clinging to Riddle out of fear.

He threw me down upon the ground and my pain was instant. My screams of agony of loss and despair bounced off every wall as my skin burned as if someone had wrapped me in white hot metal.

"STOP IT!" Riddle had pulled me from the floor and now had me inches from his face, the force of his grip knocking the last bit of air from my lungs.

"IT BURNS!" I screamed back now realising I had warm tears plastered across my cheeks.

He laughed harshly "see what you have done? Can you see? Do you know what I am going to do? I am going to watch you die"

Again he threw me upon the floor but with another casual flick of his wand he silenced me so that my screams were eerily silent. However the pain was real.

"while I watch you in pain I am going to tell you something; Once I have fulfilled my goal at becoming the most powerful wizard and have also achieved immortality I am going to prey every day that you will not rest even in the afterlife knowing that you denied me, simply because you could live forever. Let it be known, while I live Bethany, you will suffer in your death regretting everything you ever told me; death will not be peace for you. it will be your hell" his words were as cold as the corpses around us and his eyes never left mine.

However, his voice in my ears was going faint and the light from his wand was going dark…I was leaving here…I was dying.

I felt a soft tender kiss upon my lips then the light was gone and so too was mine.


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

Over the years Tom continued his obsession with evading death and even went to the extreme of ripping his soul apart; making him unrecognizable.

In death, I watched his process as he slowly grew into a monster; watched how he tore families apart; watched how he made a world cower in fear… that was until all hope came in the form of a young boy whose whole life was destroyed by Tom; his name; Harry Potter.

Tom's refusal to ever love again made him naïve to what made life important and his downfall was eminent.

There was only one thing Tom had managed to get correct; in death I could not rest. He would not have become Voldemort if I had not rejected him; Tom would have been Tom nothing more or less.

His memory of me was erased so that no one knew of us; not even Professor Dumbledore could have guessed about the small part of Tom's past that made everything seem so normal.

In erasing all his memories, Tom had erased my very existence…

He had achieved what he had wanted.

But, in the end Tom lost control of his life and was killed. Like me, he had a weakness.

It's funny; Tom didn't know that I held the very thing that would have granted his wish. It had been there all along; right around my neck. He had never bothered to ask.

* * *

** Alrighty, I am going to clarify what was around her neck. Originally, I was going to write more to the last chapter but I was told to add more 'mystery' and leave it hanging (Advice given by a friend). So the thing around her neck is a pendant that holds a fairy tear which when consumed makes the drinker an immortal fairy. Now Bethany is a well developed OC of mine and I altered her in this story to make her weaker. The fairy tear doesn't play a major role in my OC's original story as in my original story she is guardian to the tree of life and has many qualities/powers that represent this (yeah she is pretty OP). However, the weakness in this story she has is true but she normally wouldn't share. Like I said I altered her personality to fit the story. If I kept her true to character a romance wouldn't have occurred. If you wanna know more about her I am open to PM. **

**Secondly, I have been thinking of writing some type of sequel to this tale but as of yet I don't know if I should. Feedback on this would be great. **

**I do also have a FictionPress account under the same username (Just promoting myself =P) so feel free to read my stories XD **

**Anything else just PM me =3 **


End file.
